After Office Hours
by JackBadJuJu
Summary: Edward & Bella are due for a vacation after falling on hard times. But Edward's forgotten the keys to the vacation house, & has to go back to the office to get them. He's pissed. She's worried. Making up is fun. LEMON. Oneshot. AH/AU OOC


_**I do not own any characters or storylines written by the great Stephenie Meyer. Yeah…she does. **_

**_A/N_**

Just a quick minute to bug you please.

Okay, so this is my second lemon. That's right. Second. For those who have read my Christmas lemon…well I hope I have improved.

Now I can say that the Christmas episode did not happen. Only in my dreams as I hid away from the party. But this idea…well this came from a situation from my own life. So…Yeah. Awkward. Hope that doesn't freak you out. Why am I being so honest? I have no idea.

This is a little OOC and also has a lot of cursing, and of course sex. Well duh. Oh yeah, Carlisle and Esme are assholes. I know. It nearly crushed me.

Please **REVIEW **and put me on **AUTHOR ALERT**.

I won't just be making one-shots. In fact I am working on a full length story, but one-shots help me exercise a little before the main event. Wow…this just keeps getting weirder and dirtier. I'll shut up now.

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_

* * *

"Damn it!!" Edward suddenly exclaimed while we made the long drive to the Cullen vacation house. My in-laws owned some massive property on the shore, and they were letting us use it for our anniversary.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused over why he looked so upset.

"I left the fucking keys back at the office." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Its okay honey." I rubbed the back of Edward's head running my fingers through his hair. I saw him relax a tiny bit.

"No, Bella. It's not okay. I just wanted to start my vacation. I just want to be with you and not worry about anything else. Now we have to go all the way back to town." His stress level went up again when made a hard u-turn back towards the office.

"Edward, really it's okay. It's just another half an hour." I knew that he had been having trouble lately at work.

He had recently started working with his father at his practice. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a well respected and celebrated doctor not only locally but nationally. I think Oprah interviewed him once or something and that put some major stick up his ass.

Edward always felt pressure to be a physician like his father growing up. When I questioned Esme if that was true she claimed that she wanted her son to be whatever he wanted to be just as long as he was successful. So I took that as a big fat yes.

Edward sped the car up and his hands gripped the steering wheel like he was strangling someone. I wondered whose neck he was imagining holding like that. He refused to give me details over why he was having trouble at work, but I could only guess that it had something to do with the parental perfection unit being on his ass every hour. I know that would drive me nuts.

"Edward, I know you're upset but can you please slow down? Its scaring me how you're driving." I watched the speed needle go down five notches. "Edward, I'm serious."

"Jesus." He muttered under his breath as he finally decelerated the car to the legal speed limit. I guess now he was pissed off at me too. Great. Got to love vacation. It just doesn't get better than this.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I wanted to badly to turn on the radio or something so the stifling silence didn't suffocate me. I had been in such a good mood before. Edward had been too before he realized he had forgotten the keys. I should have told him that we could break a window to get into his parents' vacation house to relieve some of this anger. That would have probably been enjoyable for both of us. Yeah, really should have suggested that before we turned around.

I turned my wedding band round and round on my finger. I still loved my husband very much. I really couldn't imagine loving someone like I loved him. But I also knew that our relationship came with a lot of sacrifice and heartache most couples didn't have to deal with. We had a rough start with his parents at first. I was a poor chief of police's daughter and Edward was a part of one of richest families on the west coast. We had met at college with no idea or care of what kind of money our parents made. We just fell in love.

The Cullens at first were very cautious of me. I suppose they were concerned of me being a potential gold-digger. But when they found out I hated jewelry, didn't know one designer from another, and abhorred anything extravagant they realized that wasn't the case. Things smoothed over after that.

Then of course there was my family. My mother didn't like the idea of me getting married. She felt that it only provided the government more ammunition over the case that heterosexual couples were the only ones that should be married. As much as I admired and agreed with those that fought for gay rights, I didn't see how that had anything to do with me committing myself to Edward with marriage. She told me she would rather I would 'live in sin' than side with 'the man'. I kind of ignored her. She was starting to sound like a spaced out conspiracy theorist as she got older anyway. She assured me the moon landing at all been staged in a Hollywood studio.

My father, however, was extremely conservative where my mother was an extremist. Charlie kept trying to pretend I was a little girl and forbade me to date. I was twenty four and lived on my own, so he really couldn't do much except bitch about it. When I told him I was engaged after only fourteen months of dating Edward he had informed me he would be missing the wedding.

Stupidly, I said that I hadn't even picked a date. He then sarcastically replied that no matter what day I picked he was going to be busy. It broke my heart, but I knew he was just scared of losing me. He came around after we had a nice long conversation. I can't lie and say there weren't many expletives or yelling before both parties were understood and respected.

After getting married I gotten in a terrible car accident that injured me severely. I was bedridden for weeks and then had to have casts and physical therapy for months. I healed up pretty quickly for what I went through, but it was then that I found out that I couldn't conceive a child. I was terribly depressed for many weeks. I still cry sometimes when I think too long about it.

We hadn't had a vacation since our honeymoon over three years ago. With me getting back on my feet and back to work, and Edward working insane hours being the doctor on call for the practice we were completely worn out and our nerves were toast.

I didn't really know how to comfort my husband anymore. He always seemed upset or distant. I was afraid that we were drifting apart. I know that Edward didn't tell me things because he didn't want to make me worry, but doing that made me worry even more. I would rather know and deal with it together, but Edward always had this ill conceived idea that he had to protect me from everything.

Now that everything was somewhat calmed down I just wanted to get back to the business of living instead of constantly jumping one hurdle after another. Or perhaps that is living. I couldn't focus on that. I wanted to make Edward happy and I needed Edward to love me. That was the simplest equation I could come up with that would insure my sanity.

Edward made it back to town quickly and soon we were parking in front of the office. He unbuckled his seatbelt without another look or word to me. This pissed me off. Here I was trying to think ways of making him happy or calming him down and he continued to act with petulancy. I saw red as a followed him after a few minutes into the building.

It was dark but I could easily navigate around with my poor knees as rudders. I swore out load from the pain each time I hit something and this only made me ever more incensed. I finally came to Edward's personal office.

"You know, if you keep acting like this I might not…" I cut myself off when I saw the look on my husband's face.

He was staring down at his desk. I could see the keys and a small note. I reached over the desk to read it.

_Edward-_

_Once again unable to remember the simplest things. Here are the keys. I would have called but honestly how long must I look after you? _

_-Carlisle_

He didn't even sign it Dad. It was Carlisle. This family was so much stranger than anything I could compete with. They seemed so warm in front of you and then you turn around and they are cold as ice. At least that's what they were to me. With Edward I supposed they were allowed to completely reveal their arctic tendencies.

Edward picked up a plastic thing which under later observation turned out to be an elaborate pen holder and chucked it with all his might into his wall. It shattered up impact making the quiet room cry out with all the rage he had in him. Of course it wasn't long before he found his voice to display his anger as well.

"I swear to God he's the biggest PRICK, "he shouted on the top of his lungs, "that I fucking know." He finished more quietly, but still not less frightening.

"Edward- "

"No, don't tell me to stop or calm down. You don't know what it's like Bella. I don't want you to hate my parents, but God damn it sometimes I think I fucking do!" He swept his hand across his previously neat desk knocking over awards and pictures. They landed on the floor with crashes or thuds.

"Stop it! Just stop it!!" I yelled at him.

"What?! Are still going to make me see the good in them Bella? Really sometimes I wonder if you even care how they treat me." He sneered at me. I felt tears prick my eyes with what felt like little emotional swords. Damn I hate being a sensitive girl.

Without another word I started walking out of the building. He grabbed me in the hallway. I think he was trying to apologize but I couldn't hear it over the blood rushing to my head filling my ears. I shrugged out his grip.

"Bella…"

"No, shut up! I never took their side. I don't know how your family works or why they do what they do. I was only trying to make sure I didn't encourage you to not practice forgiveness. Do I see what they do to you? Yes, when you let me see it!" I screamed at him. Even though it hurt my throat and made my eyes felt like they were going to explode, it somehow was also very relieving.

"I hate them for that. I swear sometimes I would fucking kill them myself for any pain they cause you if I didn't think you would hate me for it later." I wiped my face hard with my hand against my tears. With my eyes more clear I was able to see my husband staring at me.

His mouth was open and his chest was moving up and down taking in quick breaths. His green eyes were burning. Even though I hadn't wanted to make him angrier, at this point I was beyond caring. Our vacation was effectively ruined anyway. Why not fuck it up all the way?

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He murmured before he lunged at me. He grabbed my face and kissed me nearly senseless.

It took me a moment to remember that yes this was in fact a kiss and I had done it many times especially with him. When I fought against the amazing sensation of his lips I saw how we both were feeling the same thing just expressing it differently. We were frustrated and disappointed in life, and honestly we didn't understand how we dealt with all this crap and hardly anyone else did.

I kissed him back fiercely. I started tasting salt from the moisture pouring of my eyes. I thought I only tasted my own tears. It wasn't until he pulled back did I realize it wasn't only my tears.

"I'm sorry." He said again. I shushed him and pulled his face back to mine.

I made my lips show how much love and passion I had for him. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he pushed forward almost slamming me into the wall. I wrapped my leg around his hip instantly needing to feel him. He pushed back into me making me feel what I did to him. I didn't care that it took him thirty seconds basically to get a hard on or that he had done so when we were fighting. What matter was that right now he was where I wanted, where I needed him the most.

I moaned out loudly when he pushed against me again hitting the spot I'm sure he had been aiming for. I grabbed underneath the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. As much as I had enjoyed dry humping when we were first dating it was old now that I had the taste of the real thing. When he lifted his arms his lower half pinned me hard against the wall. His shirt finally off I scratched my nails down his back. He was the one to moan loudly now.

"Fuck." He said breathlessly. He pulled back and then pushed my shirt off and had my bra off my chest in a few seconds flat. His mouth covered my nipple. His tongue swirled around before he sucked it hard and bit down gently.

"Oh!" I grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled hard. He bit down harder before his lips were back on mine.

"I want you now!" He growled at me.

"Here in the hallway." I tried to laugh but could barely breathe. Suddenly, a deliciously wicked idea came to me then. "No. In your father's office."

"What?" His brow furrowed and I was afraid I had said the wrong thing. But his lips lifted and I could see how sharp his teeth were that had just biting me. He looked like a complete rogue with his devilish smile.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled wildly as he ran all the way down the hall and into the prestigious Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office. Edward was so excited that he ran me into the door. I cried out with the slight pain before I laughed out.

"Sorry." He said as he laid me on the desk. He stood in between my legs guiding his hands back and forth over my breasts. I looked around me to see if we had to move anything out of our way and found the most sparsely decorated desk I'd ever seen.

"Oh, wow. All neat and plenty of room to defile it." I grabbed at the button of his pants and undid them as quickly as I could. He shuffled out of them quickly.

"You're so much more rebellious than you let on." He smiled as he took off my pants. He had a hard time with one of the buttons.

"In a hurry Dr. Cullen? Eager to examine me." He finally managed to pull my pants off with one swift motion. I might have squealed.

"And you're trying to talk dirty." He made quick work of my panties. "You've no idea what that does to me."

I sat up and grabbed him with his boxers still on. He was so hard I nearly started to thank God for such a man before me. Instead I almost ripped off his boxers and began stroking him from his base to tip. He leaned against me nipping and kissing at my shoulders and neck. I could hear him trying to cover up his gasps and moans. I started to move achingly slow.

"I can see what dirty talking does to you. I suppose I could try more often." I trailed my finger on the underside of his shaft where I knew him to be most sensitive. I teased him for a minute as a heard him almost growl over me. I kissed my way up to his ear.

"But that would leave us very little time for the actual fucking part." I whispered before biting his earlobe. I finally heard his growl instead of only the threat of it.

He moved my hand away and then swiftly thrust into me. I was more than ready for him so his roughness alone could have sent me into my orgasm if he hadn't laid me down on the table and move furiously into me. Every single time I would try to get up he would put his weight forward pushing me back down on the table.

I tried three or four times before I finally let him dominant me. I wasn't one to always like being submissive but for some reason it felt remarkable at the moment. Even though I felt the excitement of having him in control I also felt security in his care in love for me. I also knew that Edward might need this from me. He could control this situation with me and never have to worry about me judging him afterward.

He did let me wrap my legs around his waist and in fact grabbed and them helped me get a better grip. He slammed into me and I began crying out loud as each sensation grew more intense. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his hips jumped into overtime chasing the same feeling I was.

Suddenly his hands slammed on the table and he was hovered over me changing our position. He was deeper and hitting the spot he knew would make me scream for him.

"Oh God Edward." I didn't care if my voice sounded whiney or if I might have sounded like I was begging. His eyes pierced into mine with so much lust that I arched into him instinctually letting him claim as far and as much as he liked.

"I'm so close." He sounded like he was warning me. He hated if we both weren't satisfied at the end of our love making. I knew he liked for me to come first, but I was pretty sure we were going to be coming together.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard and then bit his bottom lip. He thrusted a final three times harder than ever before. The feeling that swept over us both forced our mouths away from each other trying to grab air as fast as we could. I felt myself clench around him so acutely that I screamed his name, and then he came inside of me so hard that his throbbing sent me into another wave of pleasure. My thought pattern lost all coherency and I forgot where we were or that a few minutes we had been fighting. All I knew was that he was with me, inside of me. He moved within me through his orgasm in stilted thrusts until he stopped breathless above me.

I held him tight against me. This was the closest I could ever get to Edward and I savored each time, but tonight I felt like he let me see a little more of him. We both had been going through such hard times, and we both had the tendency to hide what we really thought from each other because of fear of creating conflict. I now understood that we both needed to be honest with each other in every way we possibly could be.

"I love you very much, Edward. You are everything to me. Nothing matters but you." I whispered him. He shuddered when I kissed him behind the ear.

"I could never love anyone or anything more than I do you Bella." I felt his lips press against my neck before his tongue peeked out for a taste. I moaned at the sensation that always drove me wild when he did that.

"We better get going or otherwise we will never get to our vacation." I finally said pulling away to see him. His whole face was so much different than just fifteen minutes ago. He looked relaxed. He looked happy. The idea of that made me emotional, but I was big girl and didn't start crying over it.

"I think this was an excellent way to start our little getaway though." And there was that roguish smile again. We both laughed and finally he moved away from me.

We helped each other get dressed and situated. The final garment to be put back on was his shirt. I was busy buttoning it up when he held my hands against his chest.

"Thank you, Bella." He said softly.

I kissed him. "You're very welcome." He took my hand and we started to get the hell out of this forsaken place. This act of rebellion was fun and all, but I wanted alone time with my husband. We did make sure this time to pick up those damn keys.

"So I guess your weekly meeting in your father's office is going to be real fun from now on." I quipped as he locked the door. We got into the car and he smiled at me.

"Oh, it will definitely be interesting." He started the engine and I buckled my seatbelt. "Although I might need to elicit your after hour specialties at the office from now on. You know, just to make it a better working environment."

"You just want to do it on Jessica's desk, don't you?" I joked about a repeat on the annoying and bitchy receptionist's desk. That would actually really please me as well.

"See that's why your talent is needed around here. It's like you read my fucking mind." He chuckled as we finally made our way again.


End file.
